


Last Second Love

by w00t4ewan



Series: Tumblr Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day, fic-a-thon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00t4ewan/pseuds/w00t4ewan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's fic-a-thon: criminal minds, Emily and Derek? Friends that turn into lovers <3</p><p>Author’s Note: These two are my favorite brOTP! I love their chemistry on the show, thanks for giving me an opprutunity to explore their ‘more-than’ factor! Cheers! Happy Valentine’s Day fic-a-thon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Second Love

"And for the Mrs?" the waiter asked looking to Emily. She shifted in her seat uncomfortably. It was something she had become accostomed to at her age, people automatically assumed if she was out with a man they were presumably married. 

"Yes," Derek laughed as he took her hand jokingly, "What will my darling wife have for dinner?"

"I’ll have your most expensive steak cooked medium well with a glass of your best Merlot," Emily beamed back. The waiter nodded courtly, missing the punchline of the joke and headed to the kitchen with their order. 

"Oh, come on baby girl! I’m just having fun with you!" Derek laughed. Despite her smile he could see Emily was obviously worried about something. She kept glancing around the restaurant fleetingly at the other happy couples celebrating Valentine’s Day. She and Derek were not one of those happy couples, they were nothing but two friends who had been stood up and decided to make the best of a bad situation. Derek’s date had been called into work at the last minute and Emily’s date….well frankly, Emily’s date had been Sergio the cat but she failed to mention the last part to Derek. 

"Derek, it’s not funny! When you reach fort….when you reach my age, people start to notice when you’re perpetually single. I mean most of my family thinks I’m a lesbian! The other half is convinced I’ll just die an old maid. I love our job but at some point something has got to give," Emily whined as the waiter reappeared with her Merlot. 

"Em, you’re not that old! Stop acting like it’s the end of the world. So what? You’re single. I say play the field! Go out and have some fun!" Derek retorted as he took a sip of his beer. "You’re right about one thing, life is short. So instead of spending it playing the ‘woe is me’ card go out and enjoy yourself!"

Emily scoffed. That was easy for him to say, Mr I’ve got the perfect body and a smile that makes women’s panties spontaneously combust with just one glance. Emily had put her job before absolutely everything else in her life and after 18 years she didn’t have much to show for her dedication. She was tired of playing the field and having a few dates with a few people every few months. It just wasn’t substantial. She was ready to find that one guy who she could come home to, someone who she could envision a future with. 

Amazingly, Derek had been on the same boat as of late. He was tired of his playboy lifestyle. It was fun while it lasted but a different woman every week just wasn’t all it was made out to be. Amidst all the chaos and uncertainty of the job he wanted to have a constant in his life. He wanted to have one woman who could keep him grounded, keep his mind anchored on what was truly important and remind him daily of what life was really meant to be. He bragged about his ‘sexpertise’ but deep down he just wanted to have one woman to call his own and settle down with. He wasn’t getting any younger and the job wasn’t getting any less demanding. He knew if he wanted to have his cake and eat it to he would have to get creative with which bakery he visited. 

"You’re right, Em," He admitted, casually tracing the rim of his glass with his pointer finger while searching for the words. "Playing the field really isn’t that great but after doing it for so long I just don’t know how to change to a slower pace. You know?"

Emily paused and looked at him deciding whether or not he was making fun of her. Once she determined he was being sincere she was genuinely taken aback by his confession. Could it be Derek Morgan actually had a soft side she was previously unaware of? She looked into those familiar brown eyes and suddenly found a new person staring back at her, it was as if he had let his guard down just enough to show her he was being serious. It was a welcomed change to his usual facade. 

"I guess at some point you just have to take the plunge into the unknown. You have to be willing to put yourself out there. Be willing to get rejected a couple of times before you find the right person. Maybe it’s like people always say, the right person comes along when you stop looking for them," Derek concluded. He shrugged half heartily and grinned, "Or maybe she’s two tables over with her fine blonde friend!"

Emily turned and looked where Derek was indicating and rolled her eyes. A group of women who were obviously out for a bachelorette party sat a couple of tables over laughing and conversing loudly. Morgan caught the eye of a petite brunette and tipped his glass to her, she smiled and mimicked the toast. 

"See, this is where I make the decision to change. I could go over there and chat her up, maybe get a phone number, maybe even get her to go home with me. OR I could simply smile, have dinner with the lovely woman in front of me and go home alone all in the name of bro-darity," Derek smiled playfully.  
"Derek, did you just say bro-darity?" Emily questioned flatly. 

"You know… because you’re my bro?" Derek attempted to clarify. Again Emily rolled her eyes and sighed. There in lied the problem. She was always the best friend never the girl friend. Always the bro, never the hoe. Men were usually to comfortable around her to consider her anything more than a friend, she just had that intimidating air about her. Men either avoided her at all cost or adopted her as a sister there didn’t seem to be an in between.

Luckily their meal arrived before Derek had the opportunity to lodge his foot further in his mouth. Emily was pleasantly surprised with her order, the steak ended up being absolutely delicious. Derek enjoyed his salmon just as much. They changed the conversation to shop talk and light banter through the rest of the meal. The check came and Derek paid as part of the bargain of Emily being his stand-in date. 

He drove her home and accepted the invitation when she asked him to come up for a drink. It was the least she could offer after finding out her meal cost him an easy $30. He had insisted it was not a problem but Emily felt bad for being so precocious. They made it to her loft and she opened a bottle of wine, pouring them each a glass. 

"I don’t know, Em. If you settle down you’d have to get rid of this killer bachelor pad," Derek reminded as he settled on the couch.

"Why couldn’t we both live here? I love my apartment! You really can’t beat this view," she mentioned as she stared out at the National Monument lit up int he distance. "It’s called compromise. I’d let him keep his motorcycle or guitar or whatever and I’d get to keep my place."

"Oh so you want a bad boy?" Derek grinned sarcastically. 

"You know what I meant. I mean, I don’t know. Maybe? I don’t know what I want other than to have someone to come home to…" Emily trailed off, lost in thought. 

"Someone to cook dinner for," Derek continued.

"Yeah! And to watch TV with."

"Or to snuggle up with all day on the couch and you don’t even have to talk you just….lay there together and enjoy each other’s company!"

"Exactly," Emily sighed at the thought of the perfect man. It all seemed good in theory but when trying to find that perfect match he seemed to allude her every time. "Or we could just get hitched."

She laughed at her own joke but Derek went silent. She had to turn back towards the couch to be sure he had heard what she said. He was staring at her with a twinkle in his eyes, smile from ear to ear. 

"What?" Emily asked honestly.

"Emily," Derek laughed waving her towards the couch, "I think you need to lay off the wine for the rest of the night."

"Is that so far fetched? I mean think about it, we already know what the work load is like. We spend most of our time together anyway. And you’re not half bad to look at," she added with a wink. Derek stopped and acted like he was actually contemplating what she had said, after all she wasn’t wrong. Emily huffed as she sat down next to him on the couch. He put his arm around her and pulled her close, kissing her forehead protectively. 

"Do you want to try it?" Derek asked quizzically, hoping he wasn’t over stepping his boundaries. 

"Try what?" Emily asked as she swirled the wine in her glass, still lost in thought.

"Us? You and me?" Derek finally finished. 

He took her chin in his his hand and tilted her head up so she would have to stare him in the eyes and see he was being serious. She looked at him longingly and nodded shyly. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers softly at first but after the first contact years of untapped sexual tension flowed through them.

"This is a bad idea," she whispered in between moans of pleasure

"Terrible," he confirmed, as he kissed her neck and nibbled at her ear lobe. They were suddenly like animals during mating season, fully succumbed to primal urge and passion. Their hands worked at each other’s clothing like it was a competition to get the other undressed first. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bedroom and laid her out on the bed. 

They went at it for a solid hour before finally taking a break to catch their breaths. In that time Emily peaked on three separate occasions in three separate positions, one of which she had been previously unaware she was able to conform to. They lay sprawled out next to each other panting desperately. Emily was the first to break the silence with a chuckle, which quickly turned into an all out eruption of laughter. Derek followed suit laughing so hard he was grabbing his sides in pain. 

"You really do have charm, don’t you?" Emily quipped as she rolled on top of him, kissing him here and there along his sculpted torso. 

"That’s what I’m told," he smiled. He pulled her into his arms and she snuggled up next to him, listening to his heart beat slowly find it’s resting pace. Even if Derek Morgan wasn’t her forever he was her right now and lying in his arms in that moment it was just what she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this work please consider purchasing my new book, _Head Full of Doubt_  
>  **[Available on Amazon for Kindle for $4.99](http://www.amazon.com/Head-Full-Doubt-K-LeStrange-ebook/dp/B014G1C3F8/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1440557290&sr=8-1&keywords=k+lestrange&pebp=1440557300552&perid=0CHH7CS3K4Y134XMN4WZ)**  
>  **[Available through the publisher in paperback for $7.99](https://www.createspace.com/5696322)**


End file.
